


Czwarta w nocy

by Kakashi_Pitt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post-War, Severus Snape Lives, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 15:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakashi_Pitt/pseuds/Kakashi_Pitt
Summary: Rok po wojnie Draco wciąż zmaga się ze swoimi wewnętrznymi demonami. Jest tylko jedna osoba, która może go zrozumieć.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Czwarta w nocy

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: niezastąpiony uCharlie  
W tle: Tool - H.

\- _Sambucus nigra pulverulenta_ \- mruknął, po czym nacisnął klamkę, ale drzwi nawet nie drgnęły. Draco zmarszczył brwi. Nie był chyba aż tak pijany, by nie móc wyartykułować prostego hasła? Pomacał obolałą szczękę – to musiał być czynnik rzutujący na jego dykcję. Albo też Severus zmienił hasło zgodnie z pogróżkami, jakie rzucał ostatnim razem, gdy Draco wrócił do domu w podobnym stanie.  
\- _Sam-bu-cus ni-gra pul-ve-ru-len-ta_ – powtórzył, przesadnie akcentując każdą sylabę. Z ulgą usłyszał cichy zgrzyt zamka.  
Czuł się paskudnie i ostatnią rzeczą, której w tej chwili potrzebował było dobijanie się do domu i dyskusja z wyrwanym ze snu mężczyzną. Teraz musiał tylko dotrzeć na piętro, nie robiąc hałasu. Ostrożnie zamknął za sobą drzwi, krzywiąc się, gdy obolałe ramię zawadziło o framugę. W kominku w salonie tlił się jeszcze ogień, więc na szczęście nie musiał zapalać światła, by bezkolizyjnie poruszać się po mieszkaniu.  
Powoli i w pełnym skupieniu zsunął buty, dla bezpieczeństwa przytrzymując się stojaka na płaszcze. Oczywiście jak zwykle coś musiało pójść nie tak. Stojak okazał się zbyt chwiejny i pod ciężarem mężczyzny runął prosto na niego, przygważdżając go do podłogi. Kurwa. Czy nie to samo przydarzyło się ostatnim razem?  
Przez kilka sekund Draco rozważał, czy nie zignorować dyskomfortu wywołanego wbijającym się w w plecy obuwiem, nie zamknąć oczu i nie zdrzemnąć się na chwilę pod stertą ciepłych płaszczy, ale dźwięk zbliżających się kroków odwiódł go od tego pomysłu.  
Podniósł się do pionu akurat w chwili, gdy zza drzwi wyłoniła się ciemna postać Severusa. Mężczyzna obrzucił go od stóp do głów lodowatym spojrzeniem, a następnie dwoma ruchami różdżki zapanował nad chaosem w przedpokoju.  
\- Dobry wieczór – bąknął Draco i spróbował się uśmiechnąć, ale tylko wykrzywił się, gdy pęknięta warga naciągnęła się i znów zaczęła krwawić. Zaklął pod nosem, czując, że znów robi mu się niedobrze. Nienawidził smaku krwi.  
\- Jest czwarta w nocy. – Ton mężczyzny nie wróżył nic dobrego. Draco westchnął pod nosem, zastanawiając się nad wyborem taktyki, która pozwoli mu przetrwać najbliższe minuty.  
\- Nie chciałem cię obudzić.  
\- _Lumos_ – wyszeptał Severus i nie zważając na protesty oślepionego Draco, zbliżył źródło światła do jego twarzy. - Co się stało?  
Poirytowany Draco odsunął różdżkę mężczyzny i, odpychając go z drogi, przeszedł chwiejnym krokiem do salonu.  
\- Przewróciłem się – rzucił, wzruszając ramionami.  
\- Kilka razy? Na czyjąś pięść? - Głos Severusa był chłodny i beznamiętny, ale gdy Draco obejrzał się, dostrzegł wściekłość w jego spojrzeniu. Nie był pewien, czy mężczyzna jest zły na niego, czy na osobę odpowiedzialną za obrażenia na jego twarzy. Obstawiał jedno i drugie – mistrz eliksirów potrafił wyrażać złością całą gamę innych emocji.  
\- Znasz moje szczęście. – Wykrzywił się w parodii uśmiechu, teatralnie rozkładając ręce.  
\- Kto ci to zrobił? - oczy Severusa zwęziły się groźnie. Mężczyzna zbliżył się powoli i przez chwilę Draco nie mógł odegnać skojarzenia z czarną panterą polującą na swoją ofiarę. Przypomniał sobie wszystkie chwile, gdy widział jak drugi Snape pod rozkaz Czarnego Pana krzywdził innych ludzi i poczuł się nagle nieswojo. Skrzywił się z bólu, gdy długie palce chwyciły go szorstko za podbródek. Otworzył oczy, próbując rzucić mężczyźnie harde spojrzenie, ale poczuł, że pod jego czujnym wzrokiem powoli zaczynają drgać mu wargi. Czuł się żałośnie i wiedział, że nie zdoła tego ukryć – nie przed mistrzem eliksirów.  
Starszy mężczyzna znów zbliżył różdżkę do jego twarzy i, marszcząc brwi z niezadowoleniem, wyszeptał kilka zaklęć leczniczych. Ból wyciszył się i Draco westchnął z ulgą. Mógł sam to zrobić dużo wcześniej, ale coś – jakiś rodzaj niezdrowej satysfakcji – powstrzymało go przed tym.  
\- Gdzie jeszcze?  
Draco odsunął się gwałtownie, automatycznie zakładając ręce na piersi.  
\- Możesz wracać do łóżka – rzucił, opadając na kanapę i odchylając głowę na oparcie.  
\- Nie spałem, czekałem aż wrócisz do domu – warknął Severus, po czym obrócił się na pięcie i w kilku krokach zniknął za drzwiami do swojego pokoju. Draco poczuł bardzo dotkliwie ciężar swoich powiek i pozwolił im opaść. Zaraz jednak znów otworzył oczy, słysząc kroki drugiego mężczyzny.  
Severus wrócił do salonu z garścią ziół, które cisnął do rondelka i, zalawszy wodą, postawił na ogniu.  
\- Gotujesz coś? O czwartej w nocy?  
\- Eliksir otrzeźwiający.  
\- Nie zamierzam go pić – stwierdził blondyn z irytacją.  
\- Nie szkodzi. Wleję ci go do gardła siłą.  
Draco prychnął.  
\- Nie po to tyle dziś wypiłem, żeby być trzeźwym – mruknął pod nosem.  
\- Ponawiam pytanie: co się wydarzyło? Mam sam sprawdzić?  
\- Jeśli kiedykolwiek jeszcze raz spróbujesz wdzierać mi się do głowy, przysięgam, że więcej mnie nie zobaczysz. – Draco podniósł się gwałtownie z kanapy, ale zawroty głowy pociągnęły go na nią z powrotem. Jęknął, czując tępy ból w prawym boku. Rzucił mężczyźnie wściekłe spojrzenie.  
Merlinie, jeszcze tego brakowało, żeby Severus zobaczył w jego wspomnieniach dzisiejszy wieczór. Albo dowolny inny piątkowy wieczór spędzony w ostatnich miesiącach w losowym pubie. Cóż, dziś było wyjątkowo... nieprzyjemnie.  
Draco otworzył oczy, orientując się, że Severus stoi nad nim, bacznie go obserwując. W panice zbadał bariery w umyśle, których utrzymywania nie zaprzestał nawet po śmierci Czarnego Pana. Wydawały się nienaruszone – nie wyczuł żadnych oznak wtargnięcia drugiego mężczyzny. Z konsternacją stwierdził, że w którymś momencie musiał się zdrzemnąć, bo Severus podsunął mu pod nos parujący kubek z uwarzonym eliksirem. Miał najwyraźniej dość czasu, by ochłonąć. Cichą furię w jego oczach zastąpiło typowe, ponure spojrzenie.  
\- Mówiłem ci, że nie zamierzam... – zaczął Draco, ale mężczyzna bezceremonialnie przytknął mu kubek do warg i zaczął go przechylać. Blondyn przełknął automatycznie, przeklinając swój słaby refleks, po czym poddał się i wypił wywar do końca. Nie cierpiał tego uczucia – miał wrażenie, jakby wyściełająca jego umysł wata na chwilę zmieniła się w ostre kawałki szkła, po czym wyparowała, zostawiając go z jasną świadomością tego, gdzie i w jakim stanie się znajduje.  
Westchnął zniechęcony. Miał nadzieję faktycznie skonfrontować się z dzisiejszymi wydarzeniami dopiero następnego dnia. Poczuł dużo wyraźniej niesmak w ustach, niesmak do samego siebie i do całego świata. I zalewającą falę smutku, która na chwilę odebrała mu oddech. Odchrząknął i uniósł wzrok na drugiego mężczyznę.  
\- Świetnie, jestem trzeźwy, gratulacje. Mogę teraz iść spać?  
Severus odstawił kubek na stolik i stanął nad nim z założonymi dłońmi.  
\- Pokaż, gdzie cię jeszcze boli.  
\- Daj spokój – rzucił, podnosząc się i ruszając w stronę swojego pokoju. Bardzo potrzebował zostać sam, ale poczuł, że Severus uchwycił kołnierz jego koszuli, ciągnąc go z powrotem. Rzucił mu wrogie spojrzenie, ale przystanął zrezygnowany, dobrze wiedząc, że jeśli mistrz eliksirów uparł się na coś, zmienienie jego zdania praktycznie nie wchodziło w grę.  
\- Tu – mruknął, wskazując prawy bok.  
\- Uderzenie, kopnięcie? – zapytał Severus sucho i zaczął rozpinać koszulę pod brodą młodszego mężczyzny, by dostać się do bolącego miejsca.  
\- Ko...pnięcie – wydukał Draco. W zasadzie kilka kopnięć. Których mógł zresztą uniknąć. Pozwolił Severusowi rozpiąć swoją koszulę i obmacać obolałe żebra. Zacisnął zęby pod mocniejszym naciskiem. Mężczyzna miał ciepłe dłonie i Draco cieszył się, że w pomieszczeniu jest na tyle ciemno, by rumieniec wypływający mu na policzki pozostał niezauważony.  
\- Nie są pęknięte – stwierdził Severus, po czym przyłożył do jego skóry chłodną różdżkę i wyszeptał kilka zaklęć. Draco sapnął z ulgą, czując jak ból ustępuje. Wskazał miejsce po drugiej stronie i pozwolił, by dłonie Severusa powędrowały po jego drugim boku. Mistrz eliksirów miał doskonałe wyczucie, jeśli chodziło o diagnozowanie i magię leczniczą. Szkoda, że przez większą część swojego życia musiał wykorzystywać te talenty, uzdrawiając popleczników Czarnego Pana.  
Ucisk dłoni mężczyzny był bolesny, ale był to ból, który w jakimś stopniu zacierał ślad wcześniejszych doświadczeń. Draco spróbował sobie przypomnieć, czy kiedykolwiek zdarzyło się, by dotykowi Snape'a nie towarzyszył ból, ale nie miał takiego wspomnienia. Severus nie miał powodu, by go dotykać, jeśli akurat nie leczył jego obrażeń – albo nie potrząsał nim kierowany gniewem. Draco już dawno polubił tę mieszankę fizycznego dyskomfortu i wypływającej z niego niespodziewanej przyjemności. Przymknął powieki, póki dotyk nie ustał. Gdy je podniósł, zorientował się, że Severus wpatruje się ze smutkiem w jego klatkę piersiową. Zawsze reagował tak na widok blizny po _Sectumsemprze_. Jasne, rozgałęziające się linie zdobiły klatkę piersiową Draco już tak długo, że dawno przestał zwracać na nie uwagę – poza momentami, gdy zauważał ciężkie spojrzenie drugiego mężczyzny.  
\- O co chodzi?  
\- Wiesz, że sam stworzyłem to zaklęcie? – Severus przejechał palcem po jednej z blizn. Draco wzdrygnął się lekko na wspomnienie zimnych kafelek w łazience Hogwartu i otaczającej jego ciało kałuży szybko stygnącej krwi.  
Nie wiedział, Severus nigdy wcześniej nie raczył podzielić się z nim tą informacją. Draco spróbował coś wyczytać z twarzy mistrza eliksirów, ale ta jak zwykle pozostała nieczytelna. Czego się obawiał? Jeśli starszy mężczyzna sądził, że wiadomość przerazi go lub wzburzy, zupełnie się pomylił – jeśli Draco poczuł cokolwiek, to ulgę. Ślad, który miał nosić już do końca życia, który do tej pory nierozerwalnie łączył się z Potterem, nabrał nowego subtelnego znaczenia.  
\- Bardzo skuteczne, dobra robota – stwierdził tylko i przez krótką chwilę stali w milczeniu. Nie było to dobre milczenie i Draco poczuł potrzebę, by oderwać Severusa od jego czarnych myśli i powracających wyrzutów sumienia. Zbliżył się i ostrożnie odchylił kołnierzyk szaty drugiego mężczyzny. Nigdy nie widział w całości jasnej blizny, jaka pozostała po ataku Nagini. Nigdy wcześniej też nie odważył się na podobny gest.  
\- Nie żałuję, że je mam. To ważna pamiątka. – Cofnął szybko dłoń, obawiając się, że w każdej chwili Severus może sam ją odtrącić.  
Powoli podwinął rękaw u lewej ręki i uniósł przedramię. Nie był pewien, czy to jego wyobraźnia płatała mu figle w półmroku, czy też na skórze w okolicy wyblakłego Mrocznego Znaku dało się wciąż dostrzec odciśnięty ślad buta.  
Severus zawahał się tylko na chwilę. Przejechał palcami, badając kości i ścięgna, nie zważając na bolesne sapnięcia Draco. Blondyn obserwował jego pochyloną twarz, nie po raz pierwszy zastanawiając się, co by się stało, gdyby odważył się ją pocałować. Severus zbliżył różdżkę do jego skóry, ale nie wypowiedział żadnego zaklęcia.  
\- Mogłeś go ukryć, przecież wiesz jak.  
Draco wywrócił oczami, wyrywając obolałą rękę. Miał wrażenie, jakby przed chwilą zanurzył się w kojącym śnie, z którego teraz ocknął się, powracając do nieprzyjemnie szorstkiej rzeczywistości. Rzeczywistości, w której ktoś nie miał problemu z tym, by przez kilka minut kopać go zwiniętego z bólu na zakurzonej podłodze; w której Severus obrzucał go znów swoim chłodnym, analitycznym spojrzeniem i wykrzywiał wąskie wargi w dezaprobacie.  
Oczywiście, że mógł ukryć znak – zwykle to robił. Zwłaszcza latem, gdy odsłaniał ramiona. Inaczej nie miałby szans wyjść z pubu z kimkolwiek. Ale czasem coś – jakaś część Draco, z którą na co dzień wolał się nie kontaktować – kazało mu tego nie robić. Czasem coś kazało mu wejść do pustego motelowego pokoju za obcym mężczyzną, mimo świadomości, że ten za chwilę zobaczy jego przedramię – pomimo prawdopodobnych konsekwencji.  
Zwykle nie były tak dotkliwe.  
Wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił się od Severusa, ale ten ponownie przytrzymał go w miejscu. Chłodne spojrzenie zdawało się przeszywać go na wylot.  
\- Wiem, że to nie pierwszy raz. Dlaczego?  
\- Dlaczego? Naprawdę? – Draco spróbował uwolnić ramię z uścisku drugiego mężczyzny, a kiedy to się nie udało, niewiele myśląc, odepchnął go od siebie. Severus zmarszczył brwi ze złością i przez chwilę ta irracjonalna część Draco miała nadzieję, że i on go uderzy. Przyniosłoby mu to ulgę, w przeciwieństwie to intensywnego spojrzenia, które omiatało jego twarz, budząc cały wachlarz skrajnych emocji.  
Zachęcony tą mieszanką, popchnął go jeszcze raz. Severus w pierwszej chwili spojrzał na niego zdumiony, po czym zacisnął wargi w wąską linię, i chwycił go za nadgarstki, przytrzymując mu dłonie przy biodrach. Syknął, gdy palce mężczyzny zbyt mocno wbiły się w jego skórę.  
Draco tak naprawdę nie umiałby powiedzieć _dlaczego_. Było wiele odpowiedzi na to pytanie, ale żadna nie zabrzmiałaby sensownie ubrana w słowa. Odchylił głowę i spoglądając na Severusa spod przymkniętych powiek pozwolił sobie na zjadliwy uśmiech.  
\- I co teraz?  
\- Nie możesz tego kontynuować – warknął Severus, a jego uścisk na nadgarstkach stał się jeszcze mocniejszy.  
\- Niby czemu? – rzucił Draco wyzywająco, po czym bezskutecznie spróbował uwolnić ręce – Ostatnio, gdy sprawdzałem, nie byłem ubezwłasnowolniony. Zmieniłeś zdanie?  
\- Mieszkasz pod moim dachem.  
\- Właściwie dlaczego? – Sam nie rozumiał, skąd ta nagła potrzeba, by wzbudzić w Severusie wściekłość – a może nawet obrzydzenie. Nie mogąc odsunąć się od mężczyzny, przyjął odwrotną taktykę i przysunął się, póki nie poczuł na gołym brzuchu chłodnego materiału jego czarnej szaty. Rzucił mu wyzywające spojrzenie.  
\- Nawet z tego nie korzystasz.  
Przez chwilę Severus sprawiał wrażenie skonfundowanego, po czym jak zwykle pokrył zmieszanie gniewem. Draco poczuł jak długie palce wplatają się w jego włosy na karku i zaciskają boleśnie, odchylając jego głowę do tyłu. Sapnął zaskoczony.  
\- Ja też mam ci zrobić krzywdę? Na to liczysz? – wysyczał Severus z bardzo bliska i Draco poczuł jego oddech na swoim czole. Jęknął z bólu zmieszanego z powoli kiełkującą przyjemnością, gdy mistrz eliksirów pociągnął mocniej za jego włosy.  
\- Na to liczysz? – powtórzył Severus ze złością. Draco przymknął powieki, wsłuchując się w przyspieszony oddech drugiego mężczyzny.  
\- Tak – wychrypiał.  
Severus najwyraźniej nie tego się spodziewał, bo zamarł w bezruchu i Draco zapragnął zapaść się pod ziemię, zniknąć na zawsze i nigdy już nie musieć spojrzeć mu w oczy. Korzystając z momentu zaskoczenia, wyrwał się i niewiele myśląc, ruszył szybkim krokiem do drzwi wyjściowych. Usłyszał za sobą gwałtowne kroki mistrza eliksirów.  
\- Draco. Zatrzymaj się natychmiast.  
\- Po co?  
\- Poczekaj, do diabła! Dokąd chcesz iść o tej porze?  
Draco obejrzał się, by rzucić jakiś nieprzyjemny komentarz, ale powstrzymał się na widok wyrazu twarzy drugiego mężczyzny. Severus wpatrywał się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, w których malował się lęk i troska. Zbliżył się powoli, jakby w obawie, że jakimś gwałtownym ruchem może go znów spłoszyć.  
\- Nie chciałem... cię wystraszyć. - Jego głos zabrzmiał dziwnie chrapliwie.  
Draco parsknął ponurym śmiechem.  
\- Wystraszyć? Żartujesz sobie ze mnie?! – krzyknął wściekły i z satysfakcją dostrzegł, że zdumiony Severus cofnął się o krok do tyłu. Ten widok tylko dodał mu sił.  
\- Czy jesteś aż tak ślepy?! Lata wdychania oparów z eliksirów wytrawiły ci mózg?  
Spodziewał się w odpowiedzi wybuchu złości, ale Severus jeszcze bardziej spochmurniał. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w niego wyraźnie skonfundowany.  
\- Co mogę... Co mam zrobić? – zapytał, podchodząc bliżej. Chłodne oczy błądziły po twarzy blondyna, jakby w poszukiwaniu jakiejś wskazówki. Malfoy doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z bezradności, jaką mistrz eliksirów odczuwał zawsze w obliczu jego skrajnych emocji. – To trwa już zbyt długo. Chcę ci pomóc.  
Draco zwalczył potrzebę ucieczki i zmusił się do spojrzenia w twarz drugiego mężczyzny. Severus niepewnie uniósł dłoń i położył mu ją na karku w dziwnie ojcowskim geście.  
\- Czego potrzebujesz?  
Blondyn westchnął, przymykając powieki. Przez chwilę stał bez ruchu, zastanawiając się, czy starczy mu odwagi na kolejny krok – i na zmierzenie się z jego możliwymi konsekwencjami. Sięgnął do tyłu po rękę Severusa i powiódł ją ku swojej twarzy. Rozwarł wargi i pozwolił, by dwa palce mistrza eliksirów wsunęły się w jego usta. Przez moment spodziewał się, że Severus odepchnie go z niesmakiem, ale gdy otworzył oczy, dostrzegł, że mężczyzna wpatruje się w niego jak zahipnotyzowany. Wsunął jego palce nieco głębiej, na co ten otrząsnął się w końcu i wyrwał mu swoją dłoń.  
\- Na Marlina, Draco, czy ty zdajesz sobie w ogóle sprawę, ile mam lat? – zapytał zmęczonym głosem. Draco prychnął z irytacją i, ośmielony tym, co przed chwilą dostrzegł na jego twarzy, zdusił kiełkujący lęk i zbliżył się do drugiego mężczyzny.  
\- Oczywiście, że tak. Wiem nawet, którego dnia obchodzisz urodziny. Zaraz po przyjeździe przetrząsnąłem wszystkie twoje papiery.  
\- I mówisz mi to prosto w twarz? - Severus zdawał się zbyt rozbity, by faktycznie się zdenerwować. Czujnym spojrzeniem obserwował każdy jego ruch.  
Draco uniósł głowę i niepewnie położył dłonie na brzuchu mężczyzny i przejechał nimi w górę po przyjemnie gładkim materiale, przez cały czas rejestrując reakcje Severusa. Mężczyzna nabrał gwałtowniej powietrza i zmrużył groźnie oczy, ale nie odepchnął go. Draco przełknął, czując nagłą suchość w ustach.  
\- Właśnie tak. Jesteś zły? - Uśmiechnął się przebiegle, z zadowoleniem dostrzegając, jak wyraz zakłopotania na twarzy Severusa ustępuje lekkiemu rozbawieniu.  
\- Ty cwany gówniarzu... - rzucił i przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądał mu się z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. W końcu pokręcił głową, odsuwając go od siebie zaskakująco łagodnym ruchem.  
\- Porozmawiamy o tym jutro rano, gdy nie będziesz...  
\- Pijany? - przerwał mu cierpko Draco. – Nie jestem. Zdesperowany? To się raczej nie zmieni.  
Chyba faktycznie była to desperacja – narastająca przez ostatni rok i nie dająca się stłamsić żadnym racjonalnym argumentom. Nie wiedział, skąd w innym razie miałby nagle tyle odwagi by, nie odwracając wzroku, sięgnąć po dłoń Severusa i poprowadzić ją do swojego karku. Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi, ale po chwili wahania zacisnął palce na jego włosach. Draco posłusznie odchylił głowę i westchnął cicho.  
\- Podoba ci się? - zapytał, nie odrywając wzroku od wpatrzonych w niego poważnych ciemnych oczu. Severus milczał przez chwilę, a gdy w końcu się odezwał, jego głos brzmiał dziwnie gardłowo.  
\- Nie chciałbym, żebyś później tego żałował. Nie chcę ci zrobić krzywdy.  
Nie mógłbyś, pomyślał Draco. Jeśli komuś kiedykolwiek faktycznie udało mu się zaufać, to właśnie Severusowi. Unieruchomiony i wystawiony na jego czujne spojrzenie paradoksalnie czuł, jak rozluźniają się wszystkie mięśnie w jego ciele. Był w potrzasku – ale był bezpieczny, dopóki to mistrz eliksirów miał nad nim kontrolę. Poruszył głową na próbę.  
\- Możesz mocniej – szepnął.  
Severus uśmiechnął się z pobłażaniem. Powoli, jakby wciąż jeszcze nie podjął ostatecznej decyzji, wsunął drugą dłoń między poły koszuli blondyna i położył ją na jego kręgosłupie, po czym przyciągnął go bliżej. Draco, który był twardy już od dłuższej chwili, sapnął cicho, gdy jego biodra przywarły do bioder drugiego mężczyzny.  
Przyzwyczajony do szybkich zbliżeń z obcymi osobami spodziewał się czegoś gwałtownego. Zamiast tego poczuł, jak Severus ostrożnie – jakby się z nim droczył – przejechał wargami wzdłuż jego szczęki, po czym zatrzymał się w kąciku jego ust, muskając je delikatnie językiem. Blondyn spróbował pogłębić pocałunek, ale dłoń zaciśnięta na jego włosach skutecznie uniemożliwiała mu ruchy głową. Severus rzucił mu pobłażliwe spojrzenie i zaczął niespiesznie bawić się jego wargami. Draco sięgnął do guzików przy kołnierzu jego szaty, ale zanim zdążył rozpiąć choć jeden, mężczyzna ograniczył mu do nich dostęp, obracając go plecami do siebie.  
Przymknął oczy, gdy ciepłe dłonie Severusa zaczęły przesuwać się po jego brzuchu i gołym torsie, zakreślając koła po wciąż bolesnych miejscach. Oparł się o najbliższą ścianę i pochylił głowę, co drugi mężczyzna momentalnie wykorzystał, całując jego szyję i kark. Jęknął cicho, gdy ciepły oddech mężczyzny posłał dreszcz wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa.  
Początkowo ręce Severusa błądziły równolegle po jego ciele, po czym jedna sięgnęła w górę i zacisnęła się znów na jego włosach, druga zaczęła powoli sunąć w dół, aż dotarła do linii jeansów i w kilku szybkich ruchach uporała się z paskiem.  
Draco zorientował się, że starszy mężczyzna popycha go do przodu i zanim się obejrzał został przyparty twarzą do ściany. Poczuł na plecach nacisk wyduszający powietrze z płuc. Uniósł ręce, instynktownie próbując odepchnąć się i zaczerpnąć tchu, ale Severus chwycił wolną dłonią jego lewe przedramię, wykręcił je do tyłu i zacisnął palce na bolesnym miejscu. Zimna szorstka powierzchnia otarła mu policzek. Sapnął, czując jak język mistrza eliksirów przesuwa się po jego uchu, a ciepłe palce owijają się w końcu wokół nabrzmiałego członka.  
\- Merlinie... – jęknął, gdy drugi mężczyzna zaczął powoli poruszać ręką.  
\- Draco..? – wyszeptał mistrz eliksirów z rozbawieniem, najwyraźniej mając pełną świadomość, do jakiego stanu zdążył go już doprowadzić przez te kilka minut. Gorący oddech owiał mu ucho i Draco gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze. Przez chwilę nie słyszał nic poza własnym urywanym oddechem, a cały świat zawęził się do dłoni Severusa, który stopniowo zwiększał tempo na jego penisie.  
\- Se...verusie – wychrypiał Draco, próbując nie dojść w jednej chwili, gdy Snape zacisnął mocniej pięść na jego włosach – N...nie, przestań.  
Z zaskoczeniem poczuł, jak nacisk na jego plecy ustał momentalnie, gdy drugi mężczyzna się od niego odsunął. Odwrócił się rozczarowany i spojrzał pytająco na mistrza eliksirów, który przyglądał mu się z niepokojem.  
\- Przepraszam.  
Czy to strach? Blondyn nie pamiętał, by wcześniej kiedykolwiek dostrzegł go na twarzy Severusa.  
\- Nie... – wydyszał Draco, próbując uspokoić się na tyle, by być w stanie wyartykułować składne zdanie. – Chyba nie sądzisz, że tak to załatwisz?  
Twarz Severusa wyglądała inaczej niż zawsze. Nie była zastygniętą ponurą maską, ale żywym obliczem przez które przepływały emocje. A pożądanie malujące się w jego oczach, niemal przyprawiało Draco o drżenie. Sięgnął w górę i przyciągnął mężczyznę do gwałtownego pocałunku, wsuwając język w jego usta i czując jak para mocnych dłoni zaciska się na jego częściowo odsłoniętych biodrach. Ześlizgnął się z pocałunkiem w dół szyi mężczyzny, chłonąc znajomy zapach, będący mieszanką potu, ziół i szałwiowego szamponu.  
Severus mruknął z zadowoleniem, po czym oderwał go od siebie i przez krótką chwilę przyglądał mu się badawczo, próbując coś wyczytać z jego twarzy. Najwyraźniej wyczytał dość, bo bez ostrzeżenia pchnął go na ścianę i przywierając do jego pleców, zaczął manipulować przy swojej szacie. Jednym pociągnięciem zsunął jeansy Draco po połowy ud i blondyn poczuł, jak gorący członek mistrza eliksirów napiera na niego od tyłu. Usłyszał ciche zaklęcie i poczuł wślizgującą się w niego gorącą wilgoć. Odłożona w pośpiechu różdżka stoczyła się z półki na podłogę, ale Severus nie zwrócił na nią uwagi.  
\- Dalej – wyszeptał Draco, przymykając powieki.  
\- Nie chcesz...  
\- Nie – rzucił stanowczo, napierając biodrami na drugiego mężczyznę.  
Zacisnął zęby, gdy starszy mężczyzna jednym ruchem wsunął się w niego, przyciskając go mocniej do ściany, odbierając mu całkiem możliwość ruchu. Wciągnął głośno powietrze. Podniecenie szybko odsunęło ból i dyskomfort na drugi plan. Nie chciał by zniknęły do końca.  
\- Dalej – wydyszał, czując, że Severus waha się i czeka na jakiś znak z jego strony. W odpowiedzi dłoń mężczyzny zjechała w dół i, owinąwszy się znów wokół penisa Draco, zaczęła się powoli przesuwać. Blondyn jęknął i poruszył niecierpliwie biodrami, chcąc lepiej poczuć Severusa w sobie. Dopiero wtedy mistrz eliksirów naparł na niego ponownie i zaczął się w nim rytmicznie poruszać. Draco poczuł gorący oddech na swojej skroni.  
Wielokrotnie, gdy posuwał go ktoś obcy, wyobrażał sobie za plecami postać mistrza eliksirów. Świadomość, że w tej chwili to faktycznie on przypiera go od tyłu była odurzająca. Zachęcony jego reakcją mężczyzna przyspieszył i Draco zorientował się, że nie kontroluje już dźwięków, które wymykają się z jego gardła przy każdym kolejnym pchnięciu.  
Na swojej zaciśniętej w pięść dłoni poczuł dłoń Severusa i rozprostował palce, pozwalając by na moment splotły się z palcami drugiego mężczyzny w dziwnie intymny sposób. Severus zaraz powędrował dłonią dalej i zacisnął ją tuż pod jego grdyką.  
Draco jęknął przez stłamszone gardło, czując, że nogi zaczynają odmawiać mu posłuszeństwa. Wyczuwając tę chwiejność, Severus zacisnął górną dłoń nieco mocniej – przytrzymując go w pionie, ale i zmuszając go do walki o każdy oddech. Czuł rosnące napięcie w każdym włóknie swojego ciała. Przyjemność i ból zlały się w nierozdzielną całość i jedyne, o czym mógł myśleć, to że nie chce doświadczać niczego innego. Nikogo innego.  
Jęknął, rozpływając się w fali przyjemności. Drugi mężczyzna sapnął w jego kark i również doszedł w kilku kolejnych pchnięciach.  
Nogi ugięły się pod Draco i, gdyby nie drugie ciało, które przypierało go do ściany, prawdopodobnie osunąłby się na podłogę. Oddychał ciężko, powoli wracając do kontaktu z rzeczywistością. Otarty o chropowatą powierzchnię policzek piekł delikatnie. Severus ostrożnie przejechał po nim palcem.  
\- Chcesz żebym rzucił zaklęcie? - wyszeptał.  
Draco przymknął oczy i uśmiechnął się słabo, mając świadomość, że pytanie Severusa nie dotyczyło tylko jego twarzy. Czuł na swoich plecach, jak klatka drugiego mężczyzny unosi się w rytm wciąż niespokojnego oddechu.  
\- Nie, zostaw.  
\- Chodź – mruknął cicho mistrz eliksirów i Draco zaskoczony zdał sobie sprawę, że drugi mężczyzna podnosi go w górę.  
\- Co ty wy...  
\- Stul dziób.  
Draco zdusił komentarz i lekko zażenowany pozwolił Severusowi przenieść się do jego sypialni. Nie protestował, gdy mistrz eliksirów ułożył go na łóżku, ani gdy przykrył go pod brodę szorstkim, ale przyjemnie ciepłym kocem. Drugi mężczyzna położył się na materiale, tuż za nim, i Draco westchnął cicho, gdy mocne ramię objęło go w pasie.  
Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatnim razem czuł tak głęboki spokój. Ustała gonitwa myśli, a bolesny supeł w klatce piersiowej, do którego zdążył już przywyknąć, musiał w którymś momencie się rozpłynąć, bo Draco nie mógł go już wyczuć. Mistrz eliksirów zbliżył twarz do jego karku i Draco zadrżał, czując na skórze gorący oddech. Leżeli tak przez dłuższą chwilę i blondyn zaczął powoli odpływać w sen, gdy ramię drugiego mężczyzny przyciągnęło go bliżej.  
\- Masz szlaban – stwierdził Severus tonem, jakim zwykł kiedyś strofować uczniów w Hogwarcie.  
\- Słucham?  
\- Będziesz wracać przed północą.  
\- Szlaban? Wiesz ile mam lat?  
Severus prychnął w jego kark, posyłając dreszcz w dół kręgosłupa.  
\- Mam tego dotkliwą świadomość.  
Draco uśmiechnął się pod nosem wtulając otarty policzek w miękką poduszkę noszącą zapach drugiego mężczyzny. Ziewnął przeciągle, czując nadciągającą falę senności.  
\- Myślę, że mogę wracać przed północą – mruknął leniwie.


End file.
